The present invention relates to article handling apparatus, and, more particularly to such apparatus which is useful in the counting, grouping or stacking of articles and operates at a high rate of speed. In conventional arrangements the counting and stacking of baked articles such as cookies is accomplished by machinery relying heavily upon reciprocating elements for its operation. The articles are arranged in rows upon a conveyor, and reciprocating vacuum heads having vertical and horizontal motion pick up each row of articles and stack them on a stepping conveyor. The speed of operation of such machinery is limited by the reciprocation motion of the vacuum heads.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide improved article handling apparatus capable of operating at high rates of speed.
Another object is to provide such apparatus in which all essential elements are in continuous motion.
Another object is to provide such apparatus which is useful in the counting a stacking of articles.
Another object is to provide improved high speed article counting and stacking apparatus.
The foregoing objects are accomplished by providing article handling apparatus comprising in combination means for delivering a column of articles, a wheel for transporting articles having means for holding articles thereto, a pick off wheel of smaller diameter than the transporting wheel for removing articles from the delivery means and depositing them on the transporting wheel, means for rotating the wheels in the same direction, the pick off wheel being positioned with its axis of rotation between the end of the delivery means and the axis of rotation of the transporting wheel.